Huntsclan
The Huntsclan is the major protagonist for all of Season 1 and half of Season 2. The Huntsclan The Huntsclan is a group of humans who know about the magical underworld and try to destroy or capture magical creatures, which they seem to see as lesser beings. The Huntsclan is destroyed by Rose's wish in the episode "Homecoming", where she uses the power of the crystal skulls to destroy the Huntsclan, including herself. After Rose's wish, #88 and #89, the cowardly apprentices of the Huntsman, are the only Huntsclan left alive. Major Members of the Huntsclan There are four reoccurring members of the Huntsclan: The Huntsman, #88, #89, and Huntsgirl/Rose. The Huntsman Jake's main enemy, the Huntsman (referred to as "Huntsmaster" by his subordinates) is the leader of the Huntsclan. The Dragon Council rates him as the #4 threat to the magical community. He ultimately meets his demise when Rose's wish to destroy all Huntsclan is granted. The Huntsman was originally Rose's first guardian because of the fact that he took her from her parents as an infant which ultimately resulted in giving her the idea that her parents were deceased. #88 and #89 Two Huntsclan students that become the Huntsman's apprentices in the second season. They both act brave and arrogant, when in reality, they are cowards who run in fear at the sight of a dragon. Other than Rose, #88 and #89 are the only known Huntsclan members that were left alive after Rose's wish for the destruction of all Huntsclan was granted due to them resigning. However, they made a return in "Shaggy Frog". Huntsgirl/Rose Rose, Jake's paramour is a member of the Huntsclan. There is a birthmark on her right palm and wrist resembling a Chinese dragon, otherwise known as the "Mark of the Huntsclan". Jake eventually learns of her secret identity as the Huntsgirl and she, in return, eventually learns that Jake is the American Dragon. Contrary to expectation, Rose helped Jake throughout the show until the Huntsman learned of their relationship. After Rose's wish for all Huntsmen to be destroyed (herself included) was granted, Jake immediately wished that Rose had never become a member of the Huntsclan. Thus, resulting in a normal life for her but also meaning that their relationship had never been. However, she later learns of the relationship and helps Jake defeat the Dark Dragon. After defeating the Dark Dragon, both her and Jake start dating. Other Members #18 A redhead girl attending the Huntsclan Academy. She and #23 a.k.a. #32 fought over Spud when he and Jake infiltrated the academy trying to learn the Huntsman's plan. She only appeared in The Academy and was presumably destroyed by Rose's wish in Homecoming. #23 a.k.a. #32 A blonde girl attending the Huntsclan Academy. She only appeared in The Academy, where he number patch sometimes reads 23 and other times 32. She and #18 fought over Spud when he and Jake infiltrated the academy trying to learn the Huntsman's plan. Presumably destroyed by Rose's wish in Homecoming. #42 A four-eyed boy attending the Huntsclan Academy. When #88 and #89 escaped Lao Shi's electronics store to warn the Huntsclan about the imposters (Jake and Spud) impersonating them to infiltrate the Huntsclan Academy, Spud swapped patches with him to avoid capture. He only appeared in The Academy and was presumably destroyed by Rose's wish in Homecoming.